What REALLY happened in the Ballet studio
by ReallyLoudObserver
Summary: When Bella walked in she never expected to see THIS. Now a SERIES of one shots.
1. Chapter 1

My first attemt at a story,  
using weird word system!  
don't hate!  
Oneshot :D

Disclaimer I do NOT own twilight..Wait Hold on my phone is ringing.

Me: Hello  
Stephenie Meyer: I have decided to give you Twilight and all of the other stuff associated with Twilight!  
Me: REALLY  
Stephenie Meyer: no  
Me:awwww

Bpov

I stepped into the ballet studio where I would face my death it was imminent

I would die and never see Edward again that! was the worst part.

then I heard it

"You get the besst of both worlds, chill it out take it slow, then you rock out the show!"

It was James

"JAMES WHAT THE CARLISLE ARE YOU DOING!" I exclaimed as I saw the man who was going to kill me wearing a, A HANNAH MONTANA WIG!

"UHH, I CAN EXPLAIN I SWEAR I CAN TRUST ME I CAN!" he stuttered nervously

"Go ahead, I dont even care if its a long story, I got time." I replied, pulling up an old chair.

"Well you see...I...HAVE A DAUGHTER!! AND SHE LOVES HANNAH MONTANA!" He shouted.

"aha! Vampires cant have children!" I figered "do you have any OTHER secrets that I should know about?"

"Eh, I am gonna kill you so I might as well tell you." James sighed

"what are you talking about??" I questioned

"I am Hannah Montana, WHY ELSE does she get so famous, My power isnt tracking. its, its hypnotizing!" he cried out.

"So let me get this straight. You, James the VAMPIRE, Are Hannah Montana. Teen pop sensation. But you only get your fans by hypnotising them through the t.v screen?"

"Yep pretty much says it all." He said cooly.

"I feel so Vilolated! I LOVE HANNAH MONTANA! and Emmett is going to be so dissapointed!" I cried as I said this.

"So do you want a Goodbye show!" He squeeled.

"Sure." I replied as I slipped into depression.

James quickly vanished into the dressing room. Just as quickly he reappeared with the Sparlky silver dress the shiny eyeliner and the blonde wig. "wow you really are hannah Montana!" I whispered to myself

Then the Cullens came.

"OH MY EYES! MY EYES! HANNAH MONTANA!! WOOO!" Emmett exclaimed

"Um...it's James, Emmett." I told him

"NOOOO! THIS IS WAY MORE DISTERBING THAN EXACTLY NESSICARY!" He cried

"Umm... I will be going now...Uhh, Don't tell the fans who I am!" James yelled as he jumped out a window.

Sooooooo thats what really happened!

The End!


	2. Chapter 2

**This just came to me. It just came.  
IDK how, Its just funny. Too me. Enjoy Its a sequal to In the ballet studio. Kinda like "what really happened series i guess"**

**Stephenie. I love you.  
So this is for you.  
You can own one camel. His name is Carlie BAHAHAHAHA And I dont own anything but 10 Irratble camels.  
With one of them pregnant that makes it 11.  
OOH SCARY!**

**What REALLY happenes when Edward Is Alone with Charlie**

EPOV

Charlie and I were sitting on his couch with a beer in his hand and a CokeACola in mine. I wasnt drinking it, of course. But if it made Bella happy.

Of course my love was scarred **(A/N as in has a scar)** from James so Baseball wasnt the best Idea for her. But yet, I love it so what she dosn't know can't hurt her...

Then

The Yankees scored a run. **(A/N ITS BASEBALL)**

"GOOO YANKEES WHOOOT WHOOOT!" Emmett had taught me all I ever needed to know of baseball and I was rather fond of the Yankees.

"Did you say "Go Yankees whoot whoot?" Charlie asked, pertubed look on his face **(A/N BAHAHAHAA I GOT TO SAY PERTUBED!!)**

"Yes I did Charlie. I quite injoy their baseball stragagies." I retorted. A bit more force than what was nessicary was put into my voice.

"I don't like you Edward." Charlie said.

"I dislike you more." I repeated

"NOOO I HATE YOU!" He shouted

"I HATE YOU MORE!" I shouted with equal force.

"NO I HATE YOU EVEN MORE THAN YOU HATE ME!! GRRR" Charlie rawrred.

"YOU. ARE. AN. IMBECIL, I HATE YOU MORE THAN IRRITABLE CAMELS, who by the way are owned and a trademarkk of "TheNextCullen332" Interprises, SO I HATE YOU!!" I rawred even louder.

"Your all right son. Your all right." He appriciated

"Thanks Charlie." I said without thinking.

"I still don't like the Yankees, Or you for that matter." He replied.

"I know. I love you too dad." I said jokingly, with a hint of reality in my voice.

We sat back down and watched the game. Not talking, just watching. And it was pretty fun. Then Bella came down and we waltzed out the door without a second guess of baseball on our minds.

V-V O.O --

**A/N that was fun to write I was really sad and this made me happy.**

**Review and make me and the irratible camels happy!**

**And let me know if you want another "What really happened" story**

**Rozie**


	3. SleepSpeak Rabbits

**_What Bella REALLY sleepsays._**

_**Another post! Enjoy! AND I SHOULD BE CLEANING MY ROOM BUT I TOOK THE TIME AND DEDICATION TO DO THIS FOR YOU!**_

**Dislaimer:  
Me: SOB SOB CRY CRY CRY WHINE SHUDDER SOB**

**Bella: What's wrong? Did SOMEONE YOU LOVE LEAVE YOU!**

**Edward: no. AND THATS JUST PLAIN RUDE!**

**Jasper: She is giving off extream sadness....**

**Edward: She's just being rude and bratty about not owning twilight**

**-I run off into the Cullen house, grab Edwards Piano and crash it over his head-**

**Jasper: EEEP!**

**:\ I don't own.**

Epov

"Rabbits, eating NOT HIM! NO MIKE NO!" Bella tossed and turned and moaned in her sleep. I can't stand this. I need to wake her up.

"Bella, Bella honey, love wake up...Wake up WAKE UP DAMN YOU!!! I CAN'T LOSE YOU NOW!" I screeched. I looked for a glass of cold water, her new goldfish Chandler was swimming in an oasis of startling cold water. Must wake Bella...I can buy her a new goldfish.

I tore Chandler from his home and through him agiainst the window, he hit it with a splat. I poured the cool liquid on my Bella. She woke with a start. I took a step away from her, for three reasons.

1) She was soaking wet.  
2) She smelled better when wet.  
3) If her vampire power was killing with a gaze, she would have killed me thrice already.

I smiled and smoldered, hoping she could see my chocolate eyes (I need to hunt.) She looked and I could hear her breaths slow and eventualy stop. Her heart started thumping her chest bones begging for air. I closed my eyes and chuckled.

"Breath, love." I whispered. I heard her gasp with air for a minute and I could feel the heat of her gaze back on my forehead, ahh, smart. Now she can't be dazzled by eyes. Dang, all my plans foiled.

I sat down and asked a simple question.

"What were you dreaming of, honey?"

At that she got that "deer in headlights" look. started breathing faster and her heart was pounding. Drips of sweat were beading at the back of her neck and she wasn't looking at me.

"Umm, ahh, I was petting a rabbit, Hermes, he was eating your pants though so I was telling him not to then Mike thought he was attacking me so he killed Hermes." Ahh, I know that Jessica had a similar dream last week. That animal studies class was worse than purgatory.

"Okay honey, that's okay..But you never said my name? You usually do!" I accused.

"Well about that...Urrrr....WHERE'S CHANDLER!" She demanded.

DANG I WAS FOUND OUT. I thought fast though.

"Well, about that, love.... umm.. LOOK INTO MY DEEP DARK LOVING DAZZLING EYES"

(The dream)

Ahh, this is such a nice tea-party. Mike kissing me, rabbits square dancing. Then all of a sudden Edward appeared on a pink, fluffy chair with large floppy pink bunny ears protruding out the back. He said something in bunnigan (the bunny language) And the rabbits all started attacking me! And eating Mike! NOO NOT THE CHOCOLATE MILK! NOT THE CHOCOLATE MILK! WAIT NOW ITS RAINING! NOOOOOOOOO!

(end dream)

**Sorry it's short! I like it though! Much better than anything I can originaly write! :) Review and tell my your weirdest dream!**

**Songs for this chapter: Spotlight (Twilight Mix) --Mute Math and Taylor Swift (:**


End file.
